


Right in front of my salad?

by Every_one_is_trash



Series: Stray Kids Oneshots Among Other Things [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Attempt at Humor, Crack, M/M, Memes, Pansexual Character, Vine reference, bi chan, bi changbin, but its all good, felix is gonna be a gay mess, i miss vine tbh, pansexual jeongin, woojin is gonna be a hetero, wowie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 07:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Every_one_is_trash/pseuds/Every_one_is_trash
Summary: Soul Mate AU"whatever you write on your body with a pen/marker/any writing utensil, it will appear on your soulmate"+When Changbin had woken up from his nap, much to the horror of his mother, with a bunch of crudely drawn dicks all over his arms he never thought that he would have met his soulmate.





	1. This is how I enter my house

**Author's Note:**

> This entire thing is going to be full of vine references because i miss vine and i spend to much of my time watching R.I.P vine compilations!!!  
> So this is going to be multi-chaptered but i'm not sure how long i'm going to make it  
> i've decided that from now on every time i write, jeongin will be pan! i think it's just the right thing to do. anywho, i'm such a slut for soulmate au's, ill probably write more in the future. The next chapter will start when the boys are all sixteen!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!
> 
>  (also this does get better! i know that this 'prologue' isn't the best but it does get better!)
> 
> xx

When Lee Felix was only a small child, around the age of 6 or 7, he discovered the soulmate bond. He had been sitting on his bedroom floor playing with his favorites toys when a very messy scribbling appeared on his arm. 

"Hello" was written in what could have only been an eight year old sloppy handwriting. Young Felix let out a bright giggle as he ran to the living room where his mother had been reading.

"Mama! Mama! Look at what appeared on my arm!!" Felix held his arm out for his mother to see. She gently pulled his arm to her so she could decipher the writing.

"Would you look at that," she said smiling, "sweetie, do you know what this?" She asked Felix but he only shook his head, his eyes widening in confusion. His mother let his small arm fall to his side and she smiled even wider. "Don't worry, baby boy. This," she said pointing to the mark, "is from your soulmate. You'll learn about it in school but basically what ever you write on your body, it will also appear on your soulmate's body. Isn't that cool?" She explained to the boy.

Felix nodded his head but turned it to the side slightly as a thought came to him. "Mama, whats a soulmate?" Felix asked with the look of innocence on his face.

His mother just pinched his cheek, "I'll tell you some day when your older. Now why don't you run off and go play with your toys in your room, ok?"

Felix cringed and pulled away from his mother's attack, "ok mama."

Later that night as Felix fell asleep he realized that he had never responded to his soulmate. He worried that his soulmate would be disappointed but the more young Felix thought about it the more he realized that he wasn't sure if he wanted to respond.

\- Age 13-

Middle school was gross and terrifying. Felix did not want to be in this prison with these people. He was currently sitting in his school library, trying his darnest to finish his homework. He had plans after school with his friends and he really didn't want to worry about his school work later on.

Of course, getting his work done would have been so much easier if it wasn't for the group of kids two tables away, talking oh so very loudly. 

It's not like Felix  _wanted_ to hear the words they were saying but how could he not. When the girls were talking about soulmates at the highest decibel they could. To some degree he understood their excitement, as someone who has had constant messages from their soulmate, but come on!

"Dude! I can't believe it either!! It just appeared during third period, and I'm literally dieing to find out who it is!" One of the girls shrieked out. She had taken the jacket of her uniform off to show the other three girls sitting with her. 

There was a collection of "wows" and "that is so cool" heard from the girls. Felix wanted to barf. They had a right to be excited but it was possible for them to be quiet at a lower level. 

As Felix tried his best to ignore the girls he realized that it was quiet. He looked to the table to see that a boy who appeared to be older, Felix wasn't even sure if the boy was older it was just that he looked so mature. He actually tried to listen to what the boy was saying.

"Congratulations on the whole soulmate but please shut the hell up! There is other people here besides you four, " the boy was pointing an accusing finger at the group of girls," so, on behalf of everyone else, please be quiet." He then walked away. 

The girls looked so stunned. They gave each other a look and then they all collectively began to gather their items to leave the library. 

Felix was thankful for that boy, he had given Felix a chance to do his work. As Felix read over his paper a realization struck him. That boy was Seo Changbin, 8th grader. He was like the coolest kid in that entire middle school. No wonder those girls listened to him, they had been scolded by a legend! Respectively speaking, of course.

It may have come to a surprise to some but Felix was absolutely smitten with the other. He was so cool and smart, how could you not fall for those eyes? He had to repress a squeal from escaping his lips at the thought of the others stunning eyes.

Felix begrudgingly realized that he was not going to get work done while he was at this library, looking at clock made him realize that he had to meet up with his friends soon anyway. He put his things in his bag and walked out to meet up with his friends who would be waiting for him at Chan's house.

Apparently Chan was going to be bringing some of his other friends over, some kid named Jisung and another boy. Chan hadn't told him the name of the other boy and although it was kinda suspicious, he didn't think too much of it. If they were friends of Chan's then they must have been decent humans.

It only took Felix a few moments to get Chan's house. He wasted no time in opening the door and greeting the other the way he always did, "SUP FUCKERS!" Felix heard a string of cackles and heard an unfamiliar voice call out to him, "WHY DO YOU HAVE MY PHONE?" Felix giggled before answering, "FUCK YOU THAT'S WHY!"

He walked into the den and chocked on his own tongue because sitting by Chan was, Seo Changbin. He must have left after yelling at those girls, when Felix was trying to work. Changbin had a smile on his face and he looked liked he had been laughing- which is probable a good sign. 

"So do you always reference vines? Because I think this," Changbin said pointing between himself and Felix, "friendship is going to last." Felix almost swooned.

Not only had his crush finished his vine reference, which was so fucking hot, but he had also told Felix that their friendship was going to last. That had been the start of an amazing friendship.

 

 


	2. Two bros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i know its been awhile since i last updated but ive been super stressed with school. i hope you enjoy this though, also here is the vine that is referenced at the end (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EwAajOtfNT8), its one of my favitote vines tbh. anyway, im not sure when the next update will be, sorry!!
> 
>  
> 
> comments and kudos appriecated
> 
> xx
> 
> (also is everyone ready for stray kids debut?!?!?!? because im so fucking pumped!!)

Deep Down, Felix knew that school was not the place to be having such deep and insightful thoughts. His history teacher was currently droning on about world affairs, as if he cared. The words coming out of her mouth were falling on deaf ears. The only student that appeared to be paying any kind of attention was his friend Jisung. Felix knew that he would share notes (and homework answers, if asked), so he didn't worry about it.

Going back into his thoughts, Felix imagined what his life would be like in the future. He pictured a nice apartment, a cute small dog, or big dog (Felix wasn't picky), and no boring school work. He also imagined being with Changbin, the absolute love of his puny existence. He pictured Friday date nights that were too crazy but were filled with teasing and flirty touches. Maybe they would feign the night out as a first date, and revel in the warm-gooey feeling that came along. Saturdays would be for doing menial tasks that were just apart of being adults, paying bills, doing the laundry, going grocery shopping, cleaning. Sundays would be the best. Lazy Sunday mornings that always turned into lazy Sunday evenings. Light conversation over take out, because neither boy wanted to leave the other for to long. Felix smiled at the fantasy. He was too caught up the dream that he didn't realize the teacher was talking to him until Jisung hit him on his arm, a little to hard for Felix's liking. 

"Mr. Lee were you paying attention." His teacher had turned away from the board. A question written up there but Felix didn't focus on that. The entire class had unanimously decided that him being called out was much more interesting then anything else that came out of the teachers mouth. That was much more frighting then the steely look his teacher was currently giving him.

"Oh, um," Felix stumbled on his words. He felt a heat rush up his face and in under a minute his face a beat red, "not really?" It came out more as a question and he heard a few classmates giggle at his awkwardness. 

"Hmmpf, pay attention. Or you'll have detention after school."

Not wanting to argue, Felix nodded and payed attention for the rest of class. Not with out hitting Jisung who had laughed the entire time he was getting in trouble, "fucker" might have been muttered subtly as well. But who is keeping track?

-

Class finished with out any more unwanted warnings. Jisung had teased him the moment they stepped into the hall way. Felix ignored him, it was something he was good at, and continued to where they rest of their friends would be waiting. Walking in the hallways made Felix want to bang his head against a hard surface. It was always loud, and a bit dangerous. People pushing here and there, trying to get places. People always favored stopping in the middle of the flow, probably just so they can annoy any and every passerby. 

Felix looked around at the drab hallway walls, scarcely decorated. The only things that lined the walls were gray lockers and a couple of similar signs announcing various school events. Jisung and Felix were approaching their lockers, that were luckily right next to each other. When they had found that out they were more than ecstatic , the rest of their friends locker were all scattered through out the school. Coming up to their lockers they could see that someone was waiting for them.Or someone was waiting for Felix there leaning against Felix's locker, was Changbin. 

Of course he's waiting there, Jisung thought to himself. Felix smiled shyly and Jisung wanted to barf, it was to much looking at these lovesick fools.

"Hey Felix!" Changbin leaned off the locker, so that he was standing up straight up, "how was class?"

Felix then began to explain what happened. Jisung would have felt offended he wasn't included in the conversation, despite being in the class with Felix, had this not been normal. It seemed that Changbin and Felix were on different wave length compared to everyone else. They were in their on personal bubble that often left others feeling like third wheels even though, "they weren't together." 

Being alone with the two boys was becoming to much for Jisung, so he asked Changbin where the rest of their friends were but Changbin just ignored him. "what a shock" Jisung thought bitterly. "Oh Jisung! Dude how long have you been here?" Changbin asked as if Jisung hadn't been brooding beside Felix.

Jisung gave him a look over and sarcastically said, "hmm wouldn't you like to know?" Jisung then turned around and noticed their other friends coming down the hall. "Oh thank god you guys are here!" Jisung threw his hands onto Chan's shoulders before throwing them onto Minho's shoulders ", I had to third wheel for almost fifteen minutes! Thank you for coming to my rescue!"

Felix flushed, "Jisung! You can't third wheel if Changbin and I aren't in a relationship!" They others just laughed, "Of course not" Chan said patting Felix on the shoulder.

"Anyways," Hyunjin spoke up, "Can we go to lunch? I'm starving and Woojin brought me some cookies that his mom made, and he said I can only have them once everyone sits down together. Something about  'Family's that eat together stay together' or something like that. To be honest I stopped paying attention after he said I could have cookies" Upon hearing this Woojin promptly smacked Hyunjin on the back of his head, " for that, you don't get to have any until I'm done eating. Oh and stop pouting."

"Ok _Mom_." Woojin just smiled.

"Lets go eat?" Minho yelled. Everyone laughed as they all made their way to the cafeteria. 

While everyone laughed and talked Felix couldn't help but think about what Jisung had said. He and Changbin were just friends, and as much as Felix would love to be more than that, he knew that Changbin wasn't looking for a relationship. The boy had blew off any and every attempt at getting him a significant other. Changbin had been very serious about not wanting to be anyone besides his soulmate. He said he didn't want to risk falling in love with someone who wasn't his soulmate. That was sweet and made Felix's heart melt because whoever ends up with him is going to be so lucky. But it also made Felix's heart crumble, deep down Felix knew that he would never be with Changbin. Changbin would end up with someone pretty and talented. Someone who would adore him endlessly, of course Felix does that already.

Felix had been staring at the table when he saw a hand wave in front of his face. "Earth to Felix!" Jeongin said effectively drawing attention from the entire table. "Hey Felix are you ok?" Chan asked. Felix shook his, "I'm just tired." He hoped that would calm his friends worry's, and it did for the most part. Except Changbin, who was currently looking at him weirdly. 

"Maybe he's having a gay crisis?" Hyunjin whispered loudly to Seungmin. Changbin tore his gaze from Felix to glare at Hyunjin.

"Shut up dude, you don't know what's going on." Changbin defending Felix made the latter feel like he was on cloud 9. Hyunjin put his hands up in a surrender motion.

"Felix can i talk to you in private?"

Felix nodded solemnly. It's not like he was going to say _no_ , because who could deny such a cute boy. Certainly not Lee Felix who _was_ having a gay crisis. Maybe it's the caring look on his face or the fact that he was the only one who picked up on his sour mood but he swore he could feel the love radiating off the latter. But that was probably just his imagination. 

Changbin grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the corner of the cafeteria. They stopped in front of the trash cans, it was the most private place considering it was a fair distance away from any of the tables. Felix couldn't help but think " _Me~_ " while looking at the trashcans, then immediately thought " _why is Changbin talking to trash in front of actual trash._ " Oh how Felix wishes he was funny. 

"So. What's bothering you, and _don't,_ " he said stressing the word 'don't', "say nothing. I know you well enough to know what the difference between tired you and upset you." Changbin still ha one handing holding Felix's hand while the other was on his shoulder, comfortingly rubbing it. He wanted Felix to feel comfortable enough to talk and he knew that the younger boy loved skin to skin contact. Of course, not in a sexual way. 

"Uh, I was just-," Felix had two options. One, he could lie. Say that he was just stressed over school but he wasn't sure if Changbin would believe him. He would then be even more suspicious over why Felix would lie two times about what's wrong. To add onto that, he wasn't sure if he himself wanted to lie to Changbin. After all the boy had drawn him away from prying ears just to find out what was wrong with him. His second option was, tell the truth. Or at least part of the truth. He couldn't just casually tell his bestfriend that he was in love with him. But he could talk about how he was thinking of soulmates. "I was thinking about soulmates. Again." 

"Oh." Was all Changbin said

The topic of soulmates was always a sore topic for the two boys. Changbin never wanted to talk about how his love life was already chosen. He never wrote on his arm, and he always wore long sleeves in case his soulmate loved doodling on themselves. Felix was the exact opposite. The boy constantly doodled on his arms but nothing ever happened. He often found himself wondering and worrying about if he would meet his soulmate. It might have just been mainly worrying, but who's keeping track? 

Changbin always told him that it was a waste of time and a waste of heartbreak. The older boy never scolded Felix often but the one thing he always did was soulmates. HE didn't do it to be mean, and Felix knew that. It was just that Changbin saw how it effected the younger boy. Saw how it kept Felix up all night and made the boy so sad. He just didn't want to see him sad anymore.

Changbin sensed that now wasn't the time to be so hard on Felix so he quietly took the boy in his arms. His arms wrapped around Felix effortlessly, and it seemed as though his arms were made just for that purpose because the fit perfectly. "Felix-ah? " he whispered softly into Felix's hair.  

"Yea" was all Felix mumbled out, his face pressed into Changbin's neck. 

Changbin pulled back slightly, while maintaining his hold on Felix's waist. "Don't think about that right now, ok? How 'bout after school we go to my house? We can do what ever you want, how does that sound?" Changbin persuaded.

"Damn him and his charm." Felix thought silently. He wish he had more will power with this boy, but alas he is just a mere boy.

Felix thought for a moment, a soft smile hinting at his lips. "Can we watch funny YouTube videos and gorge ourselves on birthday cake ice-cream?" He asked hopefully. Felix wasn't completely deluded, he knew that Changbin would let him do whatever he wanted. Hell the guy would probably agree to help him hide a body if he asked.

The latter just laughed lightly, "Of course. It's a date!'

Felix smiled but on the inside he was dieing. He swore up and down that Changbin would be the death of him, because there was no way he didn't know what he was doing to Felix. All Felix could hope for was that they played some fucking bops at his funeral, because if it was sad, he would come back and haunt all of his friend's asses.

~ From across the Cafeteria, at Felix and Changbin's lunch table~

"Two Bro's chilling by some trashcans..." Chan started. He looked at the other boys at the table who all looked at him like he was crazy. Chan only stared, waiting for one of them to brake.

"... 5 mm apart cause they're hella gay!" Jeongin finished. 

Chan looked proudly at the maknae, he knew he like him for a reason. Aside from being soulmates, of course.

 


End file.
